My Only Hope
by angels cry018
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a certified boy hater. gets transferred to an all boys school for five long months. what crazy happenings will happen? will there be love blossoming there? will there be hatred and drama there? read to find out. NxM
1. Alice Girl's High

**Hello everybody, and yet another failure by me… for me this story is corny, but it won't leave my head so I had no choice… so here it is.**

**My Only hope**

In one happy day at **Alice Girls High.** Our dear brunette is talking to her bestfriend Sumire Shouda. (Mikan's best friends are Sumire, Hotaru, and Miharu) She was freaking annoyed at her best friend, because all she talked about was boys, boys, and more boys.

**Mikan's POV**

Finally, I popped a vein in my head and I said irritated "God, Sumire, is there anything else you want to talk about except boys???" she looked at me and said "No, I mean come on, Mikan-chan, you have to admit that boys are hot." She said while drooling over my table.

"Uh-huh… sure, you go back to your daydreaming about stupid boys, while I will read a book." I said while opening a newly bought book. While I was happily reading my book, Sumire was still bugging me. So I put my book back in my bag and faced Sumire and said "Sumire-chan, what do you want???" she looked at me with cutesy-eyes which so not worked on me and said "Mikan-chan, um… ano… I set you up on a blind date."

My eyes widened in shock as I heard those two horrible words. **Blind and date…** those words give me the shivers. And as she looked up at me apologetically, I glared at her and said "No, I wont go." She pouted and said "Aw, come on, I already set up everything."

I looked at her seriously and said "You know that I don't like boys, I practically hate them." She pouted at me and said "Aww, you're no fun Mikan-chan." We stayed silent for a while until she broke the silence "I just remembered something that might freak you out." She said excitedly.

I thought real hard 'what would make me happy that has something to do with Sumi-chan?' not boys, but what? Oh well, just ask her. "Hey Sumi-chan, what is it anyways?" I asked her. She smiled and took out something in her bag. When she showed me what it was, my eyes widened in shock. We both shouted in unison "OMG!" we both laughed at our silliness.

I can feel that you are all wondering what Sumire showed me huh? It's the new cd of our favorite band **Dark Crimson.** It features my favorite song **"If time stops running"** and Sumire's favorite song **"In the end of time"**, and it's the first time I saw the faces of the band members of Dark Crimson.

**Note: the song titles, I just made them up. I'll have a hard time making lyrics but I'll do it, just for all of you.**

**Dark crimson's members:**

**Black fire**

**-he's my favorite of them all. The reason why? No, I don't like like him, I like him because of his stunning voice. He's the lead singer in the band. Besides only my idiot friends fall head over heels for him except Hotaru. He wears a mask everytime, to hide his true identity.**

**Black Melody-he's Black fire's bestfriend. He's the most silent person in the group. He rarely talks, he doesn't do interviews. I haven't met him yet. So I don't know his real name. he plays the keyboard in the band.**

**Author's note: sorry I don't know what they're called.**

**Black Star**

**-he's the nicest of the group, I should know because he's my twin brother. He's Sakura Soujiro. He plays the bass guitar. Girls also drools all over him. **

**Black Heart**

**-he's the drum player in their band. I haven't met him yet. But he's Sumi-chan's favorite member.**

**Author's note: only Black fire wears the mask ok? Black Heart is Kokoroyome.**

**Black Shadow(I have a feeling you know this one now)**

**-he's the lead guitarist in the band. Misaki-senpai simply adores him.**

**There I told you everything I know about this band. Happy?**

Back to reality…

"Sumire-chan let's play the cd? Please." I said. she nodded. I smiled happily. I put the cd in my cd player. I listened to the song quite fascinated. Until I stared at Black fire's picture, he looks lonely in that picture. Even though he's in that mask, I can sense the sadness in his eyes, I was still out of my senses,you know, still looking at the picture, until…

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" I was back to my senses. "Hey, Sumi-chan, what was that for?" I said complaining. She raised an eyebrow and said "I was talking to you but you weren't paying attention to me, and then I'll learn that you were paying attention to his picture."

She said pointing to the picture of black fire. "Gomene… forgive me, forgive me pls., I got carried away by the song." I said. she sighed and said "Fine, but… wait a minute! You were staring at a GUY"S PICTURE!!! Oh God, thank you for the blessing, Mikan is finally in love hurray!"

My eyes widened in shock at what she said. I stood up and said loudly "What!? Me? In love? You've got to be kidding me. Besides I don't like him, I like his music." She looked at me menacingly and said "_Sureee…yah…whatever girl, you're in denial."_ I blushed and said "Am not." We were supposed to have a long annoying fight but…

"Sir Narumi is here." "The teacher is coming." "Go back to your seats quickly girls."

… Sir Narumi came. I took off my earphones and listened to the announcement. "Ladies, go back to your proper seats, and I have an announcement to make." All the girls went back to their seats. "Ok, all of you know that the school's 60th anniversary is this month, right?" everyone nodded. "So the higher ups, decided that since this is a special day, they will celebrate it different. So… I will choose from one of you girls and she will be transferred to our sister school **Alice Boys High**."

First there was a heavy silence, probably from shock. Then in about 10 seconds sharp, all the girls started screaming except me. **Note: Hotaru and Miharu are not in our class.**

I don't know what is to be excited about. Sumire faced me and happily said "Ahh!!! A whole school full of boys. How dreamy! What do you think Mikan-chan?" "Disgusting, a whole school full of arrogant stupid jerks." I said. "I feel sorry for the girl who'll get chosen." I added.

Narumi said "Settle down girls, remember, only one girl will get to that school for **FIVE** months. Now I'll pick a name in the box now." He smiled and took a paper in the box. As he stared at the name he smiled and said "I'm proud to announce the winner, miss… Sakura Mikan."

My eyes widened in shock "Say What!!??? But can't I just refuse?"I said. he shook his head and said "Sorry Mikan-chan, higher ups orders, one girl only."I frowned and buried my face in my arms. Sumire looked at me worriedly. "Alright that's all, class dismissed, oh yeah, Mikan-chan, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Then he skipped outside. We took our bags and we went outside waiting for Hotaru and Miharu.

We were silent for a moment until Sumire broke our silence "Um… you're so lucky to be chosen Mikan-chan." I glared at her and said "Do I look happy to you?" she shook her head and said "But Mikan not all guys are evil. Some are nice like you're brother and your dad." I smiled at her and said "You're right, thanks for cheering me up." She snapped her fingers and said "Hey isn't Soujiro in that school? You haven't seen each other for a very long time, right?" I said "Yeah, at least I'll have a friend there."

We both frowned. "I'll miss you." We both said in unison. We hugged each other and she said "I'll make sure that we will have good memories tonight, let's have a sleepover at your dorm." I nodded.

Hotaru and Miharu finally came out of their room. Sumire explained, there were heavy emotions, yada,yada,yada. Finally night struck, it's time to party.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Hurray! I finished Chapter 1, so did you like it? Hope so, pls. review. Hoping this is a good story, or else I'll just delete this, it's corny anyways.**

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018-**


	2. Alice Boy's High

**Hello minna-san, it's me –angels cry018-, thank you for reviewing my story, I was surprised that there was a lot of reviews there, but still, I believe my story is corny. **

**So here it is…**

**Author's note: until Mikan doesn't know Natsume, it's her POV on and on…. **

**Chapter 2**

**Alice Boy's High**

I was in my dorm, waiting for my friends to come, and I got to admit, I was getting seriously pissed off. Because it's already 9 pm and we all agreed that they will come to my dorm at exactly **8:30 pm**, they're 30 minutes late. Right now I'm extremely pissed off because it's already 9:30 pm and still none of them were here.

"Sigh' Maybe they decided not to come anyway, I'll just go to sleep; I need to wake up early tomorrow." Just as she was about to sleep, someone was banging hardly on the door. At first Mikan just ignored the knocking, but it kept knocking and knocking very loudly. She stood up lazily and went to the door. "Grrr… so now they come."

I stomped my way to the door. As I opened the door, I was thinking of shouting at their faces like this… Why the hell are you all late!?!?! I was freaking waiting for all of you for ONE FREAKING HOUR!!!" but when I opened the door, I got crushed by a clothing rack and got stepped on by my friends, gee... Yay me.

I stood up and said "What's with the clothing rack and makeover kit? Oh no… no, It's not me, not me, right?" I was having second thoughts of what I said but they faced me and looked at me menacingly and said "Very good Mikan now sit down and relax."

I was scared to death they know that I hate makeovers and makeup; they make me look like a girly girl. Just thinking about what I will look like, makes me want to scream. I was running for my life. But to my misfortune, Hotaru invented a machine that could capture me, anywhere I go, so here I am being dragged to my room, even though it's out of my will, so much for the free country and free will.

And they put me to a chair and tied me in a rope, so that I won't get away. And they messed with **my face, my hair, my closet, my phone, my nails**. They put makeup on my face, they curled my hair a bit and they let it flow down to my waist, they changed all my clothes, they pimped my phone from dark blue to baby blue, they manicured my nails and they put nail polish on it. Oh, the irony, oh the horror.

**Somewhere in Alice Boys High…… **

Dark Crimson was practicing their new song **"As beautiful as you."**

_I can never find someone as perfect as you_

_In this world your beauty is better than, Venus_

_More better than them, because you are the one, one for me_

_But life is dark, because you love him, love him more than me_

_And all that's left with me, is bitter memories of you with me_

_Your radiant smile is not mine, your voice I'm longing to hear,_

_It's gone, gone forever._

_I walked to you, and the radiant smile you shown me was gone._

_Tears in your eyes, he left you, he doesn't deserve you_

_Thought that this was my chance, I told you that "I love you."_

_And that I'll do anything for you._

_I can never find someone as perfect as you_

_In this world your beauty is better than, Venus_

_More better than them, because you are the one, one for me_

_But life is dark, because you love him, love him more than me_

_And all that's left with me, is bitter memories of you with me_

_Your radiant smile is not mine, your voice I'm longing to hear,_

_It's gone, gone forever._

_I gave you my heart, I gave you my life, I gave you my everything,_

_But still life is dark,because you told me " You still love him" and_

_That you only loved me as a friend, dear friend._

_But I will still love you, because there is no one in this world,_

_No one in this dark world that is as beautiful as you,_

_And if I could, I'll sacrifice my life, for your happiness._

**Author's note: don't mind the lyrics please, coz' I'm not good in making lyrics. Gomenasai….Ok, continue…**

"Alright, nice practice guys… break time." **He** said. All the members cheered. "Oi, Natsume, Soujiro's leaving tonight he's going to America for one month, let's throw him a farewell party." Ruka said. Natsume stood up and said "Sure." They all agreed to do the party tonight at the boy's dormitory.

**Author's note: You probably thought that Mikan's gonna move to that boy's dorm, right?**

They returned to their class. They made noises until their adviser came. Misaki-sensei came and the class returned to their seats. "**Alright class go back to your seats now!!!**" Misaki-sensei said angrily. So the boys returned to their seats quietly. "Good, I have an announcement, it's the 60th anniversary of our school and our sister school, Alice girls high, right?" they all nodded. "So, the higher ups, wants us to celebrate this occasion differently."

"There will be a girl, from Alice Girls High, who will be staying here for the next five months." Everyone started yelling except Natsume who was asleep with a manga covering his face. "Alright, a girl, I can finally have a girlfriend." "hooray!!!" "this school finally did something worth while

Natsume finally woke up, and ignored the fact that everyone in the class was screaming like hell. Kokoro looked at him and said "Natsume, there's gonna be a new girl here tomorrow." Natsume ignored the word "girl" and said "yeah, yeah, fine, that's not surprising here anyway." Kokoro was surprised when he said "that always happens here." But Natsume stood up and said "Wait a minute… Did you just say… NEW… GIRL????"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the short chapter… I promise I'll make the next chapter more longer, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you very much to the people who reviewed this story.**

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018-**


	3. truth or dare

**Hello minna- san, here's the next chapter, sorry for keeping you all waiting…**

**Chapter 3**

**Truth or dare**

Back to Alice girls high…

"Miharu, Sumire, Hotaru remove this makeup now!!!" I said. they shook their heads and said "Sorry Mikan, but that makeup will only wear off, by tomorrow, it's Hotaru's new invention." I panicked and I emitted a dark aura in the whole room.

They neared me and said "Ok, Ok, we'll at least change your phone, clothes back to normal." I smiled at them. They removed the ropes in my hands. I sat in my bed and breathed deeply. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I might meet my twin brother there, but what are the possibilities?" I said.

Hotaru heard my dilemma and said "The possibility of you meeting your brother is 30% and you meeting your greatest enemy, 70%, Ok?" I thought for a second and I giggled for a second there, and all of them looked at me, I said 'it was nothing' they just nodded. I said that we continue the slumber party, they nodded and we partied. We ate food, listened to our favorite band's CD, talked about stuff that has to do with our school.

It's already 11:30 pm and we decided that before we sleep, we will play a little simple game called **TRUTH OR DARE**, except this time it's played differently. The player will have to do both truth and dare. Simple, am I right? And Hotaru even created an advanced lie detector it can do things a normal lie detector can't do…

They spun the bottle and it pointed at Miharu and they thought of what question will make their lives worthwhile, and what daring challenge will they give her. They smirked and looked at her menacingly.

"Ok, Miharu-chan, here's the question, before you transferred here in Alice Girls High, have you ever had a relationship with any boy? Or if not kissed one?" She blushed and said "There is one boy I kissed before; he's my first crush and my bestfriend. His name is Rye Todou. Ok that's all, go to the dare already." She said blushing madly.

**Truth!…**

"Ok, I dare you to text you're first crush, and tell him you like him, If you want to, tell him you love him." I said grinning widely. She blushed and she was red as a tomato. "What?! That is so demanding! I can't do it!" we told her that she must do it. Or else she will have to suffer the consequences.

So she dialed the number, and was breathing heavily, probably because she is nervous. So the guy answered the phone. Now Miharu's heart was beating fast.

_**The telephone conversation…**_

_**Miharu: hello, is this Rye?**_

_**Rye: um… yes, who is this?**_

_**Miharu: um… it's me M-Miharu**_

_**Rye: Mi…haru? Oh! It's you… how are you?**_

_**Miharu: um… I-I'm fine, look I wanted to tell you something important.**_

_**Rye: sure, what is it?**_

_**Miharu: um… RyeIlike yousomuch...**_

_**Rye: huh? Pardon?**_

_**Miharu: ano… Rye, I like you… I like you so much.**_

_**Rye: …**_

_**Miharu: …**_

_**Rye: is that true Miharu?**_

_**Miharu: um… yes…**_

_**Rye: …**_

_**Miharu: I'm sorry if I startled you… good bye…**_

_**Rye: Miharu wait…**_

_**Miharu hung up…**_

**(Aww… poor Rye… poor Miharu… but it's still not over you know.)**

I said "Miharu, you baka, why did you hung up? He was going to say something…" she was blushing like a red tomato. "I did that because I was afraid of getting rejected." "Hmmph… now we'll never now what he feels for you…"

"…"

"…"

_**Ring!!! Ring!!!**_

Mikan jumped in excitement because Rye called back. They forced her to answer the call…

_**Rye: Ah! Miharu you answered finally!! Look about your confession…**_

_**Miharu: **_**Oh no! He's going to reject me!' **

_**Rye: I want to tell you that I like you too… but I'm already engaged to be married… but I like you… sorry… goodbye…**_

_**Miharu: it's ok… bye…**_

**(Hahaha! The killjoy strikes again… don't worry she'll end up with somebody else…)**

Miharu didn't cry… instead she was smiling… no she wasn't faking it…

I touched her shoulder and said "Are you ok, Miharu?" she nodded her head and said "He said he liked me too… but… he's going to get married soon… her mom arranged it…" we were sad for her… but she just smiled at us… maybe she is already satisfied by the fact that he liked her back…

OK next VICTIM is Sumire…

"Ok… since you're the boy-crazy/boy magnet of the group this is my question… Have you ever been dumped by a guy…?" I asked with an evil grin in my face… she gulped and said….

"**NO!!!!" She said loudly**

"…I mean come on… me dumped… that so doesn't belong…" She said proudly… but then…

…

…

**LIE!**

We gasped… she has been dumped by a guy!!! The great boy magnet Sumire Shouda!!!

She cried anime style… and she admitted it… she was about to pick the next victim… but then something was showing in the wall… it's Sumire… guess that was when she still wasn't here in Alice Girls High… she stood up shocked and panicking and she blocked the wall but no luck it's still playing…

"WAAAHH!!! Hotaru please stop playing the video… please…" she begged… but Hotaru explained that when they answer the lie detector will search there memories and if they see something wrong… for example…her being dumped by someone was true… yet she didn't admit it… it will react and show you're memory… you cannot stop it… until the video is finished… and she apologized.

We watched the video… it was like this…

Sumire was like 13 years old… and she was watching a guy behind the tree… she walked to him … and confessed… yet the guy said that he was not interested in her… and she cried… that guy was Kokoroyome.

She screamed because she saw her memory of that day…

Time for the dare…

"Ok… I dare you to kiss the picture of Kokoro…" I said… so she stood up and kissed the picture but the showed disgust.

Ok… next victim… Hotaru Imai…

"Aha… question, have you ever smiled???" we asked and she raised an eyebrow and said "When I was still a kid and or baby."

**Truth!....**

And she stood up and asked for the dare… I laughed devilishly and said "Ok… Hotaru smile for me and make you're face look cute…" she twitched and asked me to go to the spare room… she went there too…

After a few seconds…

We went out… me saying "Hotaru is pretty when she smiles…" yet she didn't know that I secretly took her picture… I held Miharu and Sumire's hand and dragged them to the spare room… I showed them the picture…

Ok… it's my turn…

I breathed deeply and swallowed my pride… They looked at me and said… "Have you ever been in love, Boy-hater?" I panicked and answered…

"N-no!" I said obviously I was lying… and they gasped except Hotaru. Yes, I fell in love and still in love with him… so I closed my eyes so I can't see the video but I remembered the first time we met… I always cherished that moment…

_So we watched the video…. It was like this…_

_It was me when I was still 8 years old…._

_I was in the forest… I was with my family… and I got lost… and I started crying. Then a boy the same age as me walked towards me and said "Why are you crying?" I told him "I am lost." He knelt down and wiped my tears. That was the time I first fell in love with him… I was hypnotized by his mesmerizing eyes… he smiled at me and said "A cute girl like you shouldn't cry." I stopped crying and looked at him. _

_He asked "Do you want to come with me to the forest's special place?"… I nodded. We walked in the forest until we reached a place so wonderful. I never seen this in the forest before… there was river with clear water… and the land was clean and full of flowers… and there was a tall beautiful Sakura tree there. _

_He went towards the tree and took something… an instrument. A violin… he started playing and the music was so magnificent and wonderful… when he was finished he went towards me and said "um… I never got your name…" I told him "my name I s Mikan Sakura." but he asked "Can I just call you Mi-chan?" I agreed… I asked his name and he said to just call him Shiro-kun. I agreed. I heard my family looking for me. I bowed in apology and bid goodbye… but I stopped and asked him "Can I come back here, and see you again?" he nodded._

I looked at my friends and they were like so touched, like they were watching a movie. Even Hotaru was touched. "I told them it's still not over."

_Days passed and wanted to go back to the forest but sadly it was raining…the news reporter said that there is a storm and it will last for days… a week already passed and the rain is over… I asked permission to go to the forest… she agreed and told me to be careful… I went to our meeting place and saw him playing the violin… Oh! How long I have been longing to hear that music and how long have I been longing to his face and his mesmerizing eyes. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him. I ran to him and said hello. His smile faded away suddenly…I asked him "What's wrong?" and he told me "Mi-chan were moving to another town." I cried and hugged him. To my surprise he hugged me back. We parted and I was still crying._

_He wiped my tears and said "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't cry? You're face might get less cuter by the second." He joked. I laughed and stopped crying and looked into his eyes. My eyes widened in surprise as he kissed me in the CHEEK…CHEEK!!! And he confessed that he liked me… I smiled and told him I liked him too. He picked a flower, gave it to me and said "This rose will be my remembrance to you…" I smiled and kissed him back IN THE CHEEK!!!! "That is my remembrance to you…" he smiled._

_We made a promise that when we turn 18, at the same day they met, we will go back here under this Sakura tree and see each other again…I hugged him and said "Goodbye." He shook his head and said "It's not goodbye, because we'll see each other again, right?" I smiled and asked him to play the violin for me again. He agreed and played the violin…and it was sunset already and we had to come home… "See you soon." We both said in unison._

And that was the end of the video… I looked at my friends and they were all like crying I asked them why and they answered "Your love story is so romantic, you and Shiro-kun show so much emotion and love, it was like watching a romantic movie…and the way he plays the violin is so wonderful and romantic too…" I smiled at them and said "I am 17 now…" they asked me what date I was supposed to meet him and I said "April 15…"

Time for the dare…

"We dare you to sing us a song…" They said. I was confused, just singing. They nodded. I agreed and sang….

**Angels Cry**

Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me

Well it's hard to sustain

I'll cry if you let me

This doesn't change the way I fell about

You or your place in my life

(Please don't cry)

Can't you see I'm dying here?

A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

Intentions that were pure turned obscure

Seconds into hours

Minutes into years

Don't ask me why

(Please don't cry)

I can't tell you lie

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

My heart burns through

My chest to the floor

Tearing me silently or although abruptly

Words can't hide as I'm taking you home

And I tried to see

Tried to understand your words as

I'm taking you home

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

They smiled at me. And it was time to sleep…

**At Alice Boys high Dormitory…**

**Natsume's POV**

"Calling Hyuuga Natsume… the principal wishes to see you…" I stood up and went to9 my dad's office. That's right my dad owns this school and Alice Girls High so if you still want to stay, back off.

"Hello Dad! What do you need?" I said as I sat in the sofa… he smirked and said "Ah! About the new student… I need you to…."

**End of Chapter**

**Hahaha! What did Natsume's father asked him to do? Hello minna-san sorry for making you all wait to long for this Chapter. At least I made this Chapter longer than the other Chapters… **

**Question:**

**What did you think of Shiro-kun and Mi-chan's love story?**

**And who goes best with Mikan?**

**Natsume? Shiro? Tsubasa-senpai? Kokoro? Ruka? Hahaha… **

**Please… review people…**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-angels cry018-**


	4. Finally! they meet

**Hey everybody! It's finally here the chapter where Mikan and Natsume will finally meet… KYAA!!!!! I'm so excited!!! HAHA XD… anyway I'm warning you!!! Natsume will be OOC in THIS chapter… anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

_**Finally! They meet**_

As our favorite brunette was sleeping peacefully in her room. She was awakened by the different smells filled in the room. She rose up from her bed and went to the kitchen where she was surprised to see that her best friends cooked breakfast. But still that was not what she smelled. She followed the scent and it led her to the front door. She thought how it was possible that her door smelled like food.

**Mikan's POV**

I opened the door and was surprised to see all my classmates. Well, except my friends. Outside each holding a bento asking me to give it to the hottest guy in that school. I raised my eyebrow asking them "I'll give the hottest guy in that school, all of these bento boxes?"

Then my greatest enemy, the queen of the sluts, Luna Koizumi gave me her bento and said "Don't mind them just give my bento, Ok?" I sneered and said "So my worst enemy comes to me now, is it?" She glared at me and said "I don't care about our stupid friendship, just give my bento."

I chuckled and said "Ah, just what makes you think that I'll do that Koizumi? With your attitude? I don't think so." I took all the other girls bento except of course Luna's. Oh! Revenge is so sweet.

My friends also made one bento but not for the boys but for me. Aw! That's just touching. I thanked them and started getting prepared. When I was dressed in my white blouse and wore the matching necktie. I took the red coat that comes with the uniform. Before I left, I bid goodbye to my friends. This is their reply to me…

_**Hotaru: "Baka, don't make any problems there, because I'll have to fix them again." She said as she smiled at me, I smiled back.**_

_**Sumire: "Mikan-chan, please try and make friends with the boys, you know you can't last five months all alone, right?" she smiled at me and me as well.**_

_**Miharu: "Mikan-chan! I-I'm g-gonna m-miss y-you!!" she said as she hugged me tight, and I hugged her back.**_

I was waiting at the lobby. I can see my classmates looking at me from the window of our classroom. And if you were here to see me, you could easily find out that I'm extremely pissed off right now. Well who wouldn't? You find out that you're forced to go to an all boys high school. And the limo is taking a pretty long time now. I could see that the person carrying all those bentos is pretty tired right now.

And as if they read my mind the limo was finally here. I was about to enter when someone from the backseat opened the door and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and asked him "Uh… Who are you?" he blinked and said "My apologies, by the way I am Hyuuga Natsume and I will be escorting you to Alice Boys High." He smiled at me and reached his hand. I blinked in confusion and said "Oh! Sorry, my name is Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you Natsume." I touched his hand but he suddenly knelt saying "It's nice to meet you Sakura-san, may I say how lovely you are in the daylight." He smiled as he kissed my hand. I gasped. I can also hear my classmates gasping, others fell in love with him and finally I heard Hotaru's camera flickering.

He stood up finally and opened the door for me. I entered, faking a smile for him. He entered as well and the car started moving. When we were still in the car, silence filled the whole place. I think he noticed and started talking saying "I think you're gonna love it there in Alice Boys High. The people there are nice and since you're a girl I believe Alice Boys High is awarded most good looking guys in one school". He said smiling.

**Note: Is there even such an award? If there is sign me up next school year hahaha. ^_^** … Told there gonna be some OOCness but don't worry Natsume is a girl hater here.

"_I think you're gonna love it there in Alice Boys High. The people there are nice and since you're a girl I believe Alice Boys High is awarded most good looking guys in one school". He said smiling._

What?! Oh no he didn't! Did he just compare me to a freaking fangirl??? Oh! No more miss nice girl!

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in boys, I mean come on they're arrogant, cocky bastard and jerks. Hmmph! Falling in love is not in my option. So if I were you, stop acting like a nice guy I know what you really are. And the words: gentleman, romantic, good looking, nice are not a good description of you." I said proudly. Oops! I said too much.

I thought he was gonna frown or get hurt but instead he sat very comfortably, unbuttoned two buttons in his polo, unbuttoned his coat and smirked…

Author's note: Yay! The OOC Natsume is gone! The ever so cool and mysterious Natsume is back!

And said "Took you long enough, I never thought you'd find out the real me easily. But still it's good that you found out, I thought I'd never stop suffering the misery of using my charms and good manners." I chuckled and said "Charms?" he glared at me and smirked "Yes, POLKADOTS, Charms."

5

4

3

2

1

"You Pervert!!! You peeked at my underwear!!! Pervert!!! Pervert!!!" I glared at him and he glared back at me but his glare was more frightening. We didn't talk to each other until we reached our destination. I mean, how can I? He was freaking asleep some nice guy he turned out to be.

As for today, I haven't even entered the school yet I already know that I was right by the fact every boy in this freaking school are bastards! Well except my brother of course.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up and I realized that I only have 5 minutes to prepare. I don't care if she'll wait. I'll make her wait all day if I wanted to. But I don't, I'm not that evil you know! I wore my polo neatly. Yuck! I hate neat but I have to because…

"_Calling Hyuuga Natsume… the principal wishes to see you…" I stood up and went to my dad's office. _

"_Hello Dad! What do you need?" I said as I sat in the sofa… he smirked and said "Ah! About the new student… I need you to escort her but I'm warning you, treat her nicely and don't show the real you, understood?" I nodded and left._

**I'm dead if I mess this up.**

We arrived at our destination. 10 minutes late to be exact. I can see in her face that she's extremely pissed off right now. I opened the door. Well it's time to act. I smiled at her. I can see her schoolmates swooning right now. Yet, she just raised her eyebrow and said "Uh… Who are you?" I blinked in confusion. 'She's still not in love with me? How is this possible?' I thought. "My apologies, by the way I am Hyuuga Natsume and I will be escorting you to Alice Boys High." I said smiling and reaching my hand to her. She blinked and said "Oh! Sorry, my name is Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you Natsume." She touched my name and I knelt down. I could see shock in her face. The wind blew and it blew her skirt up a little, letting me see her polkadotted panties. I chuckled to myself. "It's nice to meet you Sakura-san, may I say how lovely you are in the daylight." I said smiling as I kissed her hand. I can hear her gasp. I also hear her classmates gasping, others swooning over me, and how weird, a camera flickering? 'Let's see how long you can resist falling for me.' I thought to myself.

But to my surprise she's still not swooning at me. This girl is different; she doesn't fall for me so easily. This might get interesting after all. I said to myself.

I opened the door for her and she entered first then me. She smiled at me. Then the car started moving. In a while the car was in full silence then I decided to break the silence by talking to her. "I think you're gonna love it there in Alice Boys High. The people there are nice and since you're a girl I believe Alice Boys High is awarded most good looking guys in one school." I said smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in boys, I mean come on they're arrogant, cocky bastard and jerks. Hmmph! Falling in love is not in my option. So if I were you, stop acting like a nice guy I know what you really are. And the words: gentleman, romantic, good looking, nice are not a good description of you." She said surprising me, this girl is different. I thought.

Since she knows my real attitude I sat very comfortably and unbuttoned my polo and coat and I smirked saying "Took you long enough, I never thought you'd find out the real me easily. But still it's good that you found out, I thought I'd never stop suffering the misery of using my charms and good manners." She chuckled and said "Charms?" I glared at her. 'How dare she make fun of me, she has no right. I decided to keep this but she gave me no choice.' I thought. I smirked and said "Yes, POLKADOTS, Charms."

5

4

3

2

1

"You Pervert!!! You peeked at my underwear!!! Pervert!!! Pervert!!!" she glared at me, not really scary at all, but a little cute, wait a minute NO! NO! NO! She's an ugly hag. Yeah, that's right an ugly hag. We didn't talk to each other until we reached our destination. I freaking fell asleep again. Oh well.

As for today, I haven't even got back to school yet I already have a target/ cute girl by my side. Wait a minute!!! She's an ugly hag! Ugly hag! And not by my side! Not by my side! Not by my side… ok!

**End of Chapter**

_Extra:_

"_One hundred rabbits per picture! The good looking guy who kissed Mikan's hand! In different poses! Ones with Mikan and ones without her!" Hotaru yelled at the classroom. We sweatdropped. _

"_Hotaru, can't you stop selling those pictures for once?" said Miharu as she tried to stop Hotaru from collecting the money from the people. "No." Hotaru said. _

_Hahaha… ^_^_

**Yay! I finished this chapter hope you enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review! Review! Review! Hahaha ^_^ **

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018-**


	5. We are enemies

**Hello minna-san!!! Did you miss me ^_^ haha XD. I'm sorry if I only updated today. I have my reasons, we had our exams. Wow I'm lucky I passed XD. So here it is ^_^**

**Natsume: Don't read this; this story is for idiots like you two.**

**Me and Mikan: 'glares at Natsume' **

**Natsume: Whatever… anyway –angels cry018- does not own Gakuen Alice because if she did me and Mikan should have been making out now.**

**Me: aha! So you admit you like her… and you called her Mikan! XD**

**Chapter 5**

**We are enemies**

**REMINDER!!!!**

**Kokoroyome here doesn't smile like how he smiles in GA. Why? Because I want to, I'm the writer here. Oh and he is a playboy here. Haha XD**

**Mikan's POV**

I just got of the car. Ugh! That Hyuuga guy must pay for humiliating me. He's such a jerk! I've only known him for 1 hour now, but I'm already **so fed up** with his face. Even though he's sleeping I still want to punch his freaking face. Ugh!!!

And I've got to say I'm excited to go to that school… Hurray… 'Sarcastically'

I'm walking to the school gates… and I gotta say Alice boys high is more big and elegant than alice girls high. "It" 'that's what I call Hyuuga now haha XD' escorted me to the principal's office and left me. How nice, no goodbyes? _

I entered the door and greeted the principal, how weird he reminds me of someone I hate. Oh well. "Hello sir." I said. "Ah! Good morning Sakura Mikan, I'm the principal of Alice Boys high and Alice girls high. I hope you are happy here at Alice boys high. I trust my son Natsume treated you well? If there is any problem just tell me."

'Haha this is my chance to make him miserable, your dad will make you cry.' I thought smirking evilly. I was about to open my mouth to tell him what Natsume did and how he acted when someone suddenly barged inside the room.

"Hi Dad what's up?" Natsume rudely barged in. I smirked evilly haha. He's here haha even better. I thought. "Um… Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume was very mmmfff…."

????

He roughly covered my mouth with his filthy hands …..ARRGHHH!!!! (Exaggeration alert his hands aren't dirty ok?)… And said "Um… Mikan, remember when I promised you that I will tour you here and that I will introduce you to my friends?" I knew it he's nervous and panicking, but it's not obvious though.

"NO." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No" he said.

"YES" I said. Ooopss….

"See dad, so we'll be leaving now bye." He said. Augh! The nerve of that guy dragging me outside just so he won't be in trouble. When we left the office he let go of my hand and said "You! Don't you dare to challenge me because you won't stand a chance against me. Be thankful that you're new here, but when you start to get into my nerves. I won't show you any mercy. Got that?" I just rolled my eyes in reply. "I said got that?!" he shouted. So I yelled at him too. "Back off jerk! Won't you just leave me alone?!"

We both became silent….. Because we started giving dark glares to one another and as you can see Natsume's winning again. So I puffed my cheeks and pouted at him. He smirked as a sign of his victory. So I stomped my way back to the principal's office. Oh well at least the chance of being in his class would be low.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

We just got out of the car. Thank god! I thought I would have to stay in that stupid car forever. We entered the school gates. I can see the impressed look in her face. Ha! Wait until she sees the whole school. When this school was being built, I asked my dad to make the boys school much greater and bigger than the girls' school. He asked me why, I told him "because girls are yucky, and boys are better than girls." He chuckled and said "No, Natsume." But I told him that I wanted it. So he just gave up and made my school better than the other one. Those were the days. 'sigh'

I brought her to my dad's office and left her. What?! Did you want me to go in there with her? Why should I? So I was going to my room when I remembered that my dad wanted me to act like a civilized well-mannered man and that girl might tell him what I acted towards her. I'm dead. Oh well, back to the office.

I'm listening to their conversation…

"I trust my son Natsume treated you well? If there is any problem just tell me_." _he said.

So I just barged in the room. "Hi Dad what's up?" I said. "Um… Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume was very mmmfff…." She was going to tell him so I covered her mouth with my hands. So I said "Um… Mikan, remember when I promised you that I will tour you here and that I will introduce you to my friends?" I could see that she is angry now.

"NO." she said.

"Yes." I said.

"No" she said.

"Yes" I said. This isn't working. Ah! I know.

"No" I said.

"YES" She said. Success!

"See dad, so we'll be leaving now bye." I said and I dragged her out the office. When we were outside the office I let go of her hand. I'm pretty pissed of by her now. I couldn't control my anger so I yelled at her. "You! Don't you dare to challenge me because you won't stand a chance against me. Be thankful that you're new here, but when you start to get into my nerves. I won't show you any mercy. Got that?" she just rolled her eyes in reply. What a bitch. I hate bitches. I just got more furious at her and yelled "I said got that?!" she yelled at me in reply "Back off jerk! Won't you just leave me alone?!"

We both became silent….. Because we started giving dark glares to one another and as you can see I'm winning again. So she puffed her cheeks and pouted at me. I smirked as a sign of his victory. So she stomped her way back to the principal's office. Oh well at least the chance of her being in my class would be low.

**End of Natsume's POV**

But just after they left the office Natsume's dad was smirking as in he has some plan that has something to do with making Mikan and Natsume end up together.

And as if on cue, Mikan entered the office and said "Uh, sir sorry to bother you again but which class am I in?" 'Perfect." Natsume's dad thought. "Oh here is your class." He said as he gave Mikan the class schedule.

Mikan was going inside the said class and the homeroom teacher came out. "Good morning, I am Misaki-sensei. Please stay outside for a while." Mikan nodded and stayed where she was.

"Students, it turns out the new girl is in our class. Please enter and introduce yourself." Misaki-sensei said. Mikan entered and introduced herself "Um… hello, I am Sakura Mikan nice to meet you all." And she smiled. All the boys have hearts in their eyes.

'_No way'_ thought a certain blond haired playboy as he stood up and said "M… Mikan… is it really you?" Mikan faced him and said "Kokoro?" they were staring at each other for a while now until one student asked "You know each other?" Mikan nodded and said "We were great friends. Ever since we were kids he always had the ability to make girls fall in love with him. Two years later he confessed to me but I turned him down. Since then he became a playboy, so I became mad at him. He did try to talk to me but I just avoided him. I felt sorry so I looked for him but I found out he transferred schools."

"Hey! It's your fault I turned into this." Kokoro said. Mikan went near him and said "Alright, alright it's my fault ok? I'm sorry Kokoro. You know you can't force me to like you. Besides I bet you're over me now." Mikan said smiling. "Yeah, I got over y…" Kokoro said as he was shocked and blushing when Mikan kissed him in the cheek. _'Damn it you kissed me and I just got over you but now I'm in love with you again.'_ Kokoro thought.

"There that's what I'll give you as payment of dumping you." Mikan said. "But still you owe me big Kokoro, I didn't know that you dumped my friend Sumire." She said. But poor Kokoro was lost in his own world thinking repeatedly that 'Mikan kissed me in the cheek.'

To make matters worse someone barged in the room and said "Hey its Polka." Mikan got angry and said "Natsume you pervert!" and once Mikan mentioned Natsume's name Kokoro suddenly said "You know Natsume?" rather angrily. Natsume smirked and said "Polka? Yeah for about two hours. She is a pain in the neck you know?" Kokoro liking Mikan said "No she's not, she is a kind, pretty, loving, caring person." "Thanks Kokoro and you can be my friend again." Mikan said and with that Kokoro smiled.

**Lunchtime:**

"Uh, Mikan wanna eat lunch with me?" Kokoro said. Mikan nodded. "Good I'm going to introduce you to my friends." He said. Dragging Mikan. As Kokoro stopped Mikan was in awe with the place. Only Kokoro, NATSUME, herself and two guys she doesn't know were in there. The huge room was fully air-conditioned, had a pool table, maids serving them food, a Jacuzzi, and other things she is familiar with in her mansion back at home.

"Tsubasa, Ruka let me introduce you to Mikan." the so-called Tsubasa and Ruka approached Mikan and said "Hi, I am Andou Tsubasa nice to meet you Mikan." Tsubasa said. "Hi I am Nogi Ruka nice to meet you." Ruka said. "Hi I am Sakura Mikan nice to meet you Tsubasa-senpai and Ruka." Mikan said sweetly with a smile.

"Wow! You're the cutest kouhai I've ever seen, you're the kouhai I've always dreamed of." Tsubasa said hugging her. Kokoro twitched. "Ne, Tsubasa-senpai you're the greatest senpai too." She said hugging him back. Kokoro twitched once again glaring at Tsubasa.

"Oh I just remembered my classmates gave me their bento boxes." And with that Mikan took out her totally expensive not yet in stores cell phone and dialed some numbers. After a few seconds a man in a parachute landed safely and gave her the bento boxes. The four kept looking at the man and the huge pile of bento boxes. "Uh, Mikan what are these for?" Kokoro asked while pointing at the boxes. "Oh! These are the bento boxes from my classmates; they said that I should give these to the hottest guy in school. But I don't know who." They all chuckled and said "You're looking at them." "Really? You're the hottest? I don't see it?"

"Oh well, I always knew that I was slow." Mikan said. "And an idiot too." Natsume said. "I wasn't talking to you jerk." Mikan said. "Um… I don't want to disturb you but how can we eat all of these?" Ruka said. "Just pick any that you like." Mikan said as she took out her box and opened it preparing to eat. "I can pick any that I like huh?" Natsume said smirking. Mikan nodded. With that Natsume snatched Mikan's bento and started eating it. Kokoro and Mikan started glaring at Natsume. "Jerk, give me back my lunch!" Mikan said as she tried to get her lunch back but unfortunately he ate it all.

"Waah! Tsubasa-senpai the mean jerk ate my lunch." Mikan said crying while hugging him. Once again Kokoro glared at Tsubasa "Natsume, why did you do that for?" Tsubasa asked him. "She said I can pick any that I like so I took hers." Natsume said. They just sweatdropped.

"Anyway, changing the subject that phone you used. That phone isn't in the stores yet, how did you get that?" Ruka asked curious. "Oh! This? Everytime that there is a new item in our family's business, and if I liked it, dad will just give it to me." Mikan said.

Ruka said "May I see it?" Mikan handed the phone "Sure." "I know this phone is from the Sakura Group, am I right?" Ruka said. "Uh… Duh, that's why my name is SAKURA Mikan." Mikan said.

They finished their lunch and started walking back to school. Natsume on the other hand didn't like the idea that the annoying girl is hanging out with his friends.

"Oi, Ruka." Natsume said. "What is it, Natsume?" Ruka said in reply. "That girl…. I don't like that she's getting to close to us." Natsume said. "Natsume, loosen up a little. Sakura-san, she is a really nice person. I know someday you'll somehow grow to like her, maybe even more than that." Ruka said giggling. Natsume just glared at him.

"Mikan-chan, we're going to throw a party for you, a welcoming party." Kokoro said smiling at Mikan. "Really? Thanks, but what's the theme?" Mikan asked. "The whole class voted and we all agreed that it will be a cosplay party." Kokoro said, imagining what costume Mikan will wear.

Hearing the word cosplay, Natsume twitched and said "I'm not coming." Mikan said in reply "Who ever said that I want you there?" and after that comeback, another glare contest, with Mikan against Natsume and of course Natsume winning.

"Natsume, I knew you wouldn't come when the cosplay was mentioned so I already made a plan to force you to come." Kokoro said smirking. With that, Natsume's dad suddenly appeared and said "Natsume if you don't come in that party cosplaying, you'll wake up one day and find out that your closet is full of girly clothes. So you better come." Natsume said in defeat "Fine, just stay away from my clothes."

**In Mikan's room:**

"I'm so excited tomorrow, but what am I supposed to wear?" Mikan said.

**End of Chapter 5 **

**There you have it; I made the chapter longer because it took me a long time to write this chapter. As you can see Mikan is having trouble choosing which anime character she'll be cosplaying as.**

**So please, review or send me a message.**

**The anime character that will have the most requests will be the winner.**

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018-**


	6. the amazing cosplay party

**Hello minna-san! It's me –angels cry018- again. I'm sorry I updated this late but I really, really had my reasons, personal emotional reasons. I hope you understand and to those people who were disappointed with Nerdboy and playboy's new chapter I'm deeply sorry. The chapter was an effect of my 'personal reason' and I just had to cool off so the story was affected. I feel so evil 'cries' and I disappointed all of you 'sobs'.**

**So I recovered from my personal reason and so I am ready to make up from my mistakes. So fans here I am back for real! ^_^ HURRAY!**

**Oh and don't bother asking me what my extremely depressing reason was, trust me I won't answer you.**

**Chapter 6**

**The amazing cosplay party**

**Mikan's POV**

Damnit! I don't know anything about make-up and fate just had to choose the time where my friends are not here. Oh well I uses I'll just have to wing it. I wonder what the guys will think about this costume I'm gonna wear?

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I don't know if this costume even suits me damn it! Curse you Kokoro! How dare you, tell my dad my one and only weakness. I can't believe they even used my clothes as hostages. Don't worry totally expensive only made for me clothes. I'll never let anyone touch my clothes!(Insert the fuming eyes of rage)

"Yo! Natsume, are you done with your costume? Come out, so I can make fun of you." Sneered Tsubasa. "Shut it, Shadow, why? I'd like to see you show your costume." I said defensively. It's obvious that we both want to beat the crap out of the other for those insults.

"What if you just crossdress Natsume?" asked Tsubasa. "Um, like Andou this is like a stupid question but… Do you want to die?" I yelled. With that Tsubasa just chuckled and said "Whatever come outta there you coward." He said dragging me out. I cursed him for that.

I was sitting at the chair with the rest of the elite students… and then of course the students and the others of course complimented and marveled at the beauty and class of my costume. I wouldn't blame since I'm worth adoring. I maybe considered the new god of love or beauty or something.

I looked at Shadow and chuckled 'That costume so does not fit him… I said as I eyed at him from head to toe. Andou Tsubasa, as Sebastian of kuroshitsuji? Not gonna happen.' I chuckled.

I recalled the reason as to why I was in this stupid cosplay party when I can just read online manga at **or**. *sigh* I remembered the fate of my awesome high class clothes are at hand. I can so totally handle this.

I rested my chin at my hand at sudden boredom. Somehow, there is this sudden feeling like everyone including me, is waiting for someone to make a sudden appearance or dramatic entrance to make this party lively and well to simply put it awesome.

As I stopped thinking and talking to myself, Yuu Tobita, better known as Iinchou, stood at the stage and said "People, thank you for coming at Kokoro Yome's welcoming cosplay party. As part of this event, Kokoro purposely asked Mikan to not tell us what her costume is, even Kokoro doesn't know. It is said in this event that whoever has the greatest costume present today, will have a special prize from Miss Sakura thank you and please enjoy the party." He stepped off the stage. At first there was silence, until the silence broke with the guys in commotion, trying to make their costume much more interesting and hoping that they will win…

Ha! I chuckled in my mind. These poor fools are so desperate that they don't even notice that they're ruining their costume more… idiots. And with that, I smirked.

I just sat comfortably at my chair and just hoped this party would end sooner…

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Iinchou's POV**

I was so nervous when I stood at the stage and explained to the people about the contest. Even I was surprised when Kokoro suddenly thought about making a cosplay contest.

And even more surprising of you find out that the surprise from Mikan was a kiss: fully in the lips or in the cheek.

I feel sorry for Mikan-chan since she wasn't informed about this contest. We don't even know what her damn costume is.

As the guys showed off their costume, the judges started making the criteria. The five Melodies of the academy were just sitting at their superior place… at the elite principal students.

There are two kinds of principal students:

**principal council of students** consisting of… Sakurano… Subaru, Natsume-kun and other members.

**2. The five melodies(meaning the five united council of students)**are the highest form of principal students of the academy. It is a great honor to be a member of this elite group. It consists of Natsume-kun, Kokoro, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai and right now they are waiting for the return of the last member of the elite group who is Soujiro-san.

As you can see Hyuuga Natsume is a member of both student councils. It is clearly obvious that he is the most powerful student in this academy. I still can't believe that his family owns this both academies: boy and girl.

As I abruptly stopped with inwardly thinking and took the envelope the judges gave me.

I mumbled a simple 'thank you' and proceeded to the stage.

I shook nervously as I slowly reached for the microphone and said in a low voice, enough to catch the attention of the people.

"People, I believe you are at least at the brink of enjoying the party but please let me interrupt you for a moment, because the judges have finally made a decision, and I believe we have a winner." I said as an introduction.

I believe that I have caught all their attention and I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well I still have to continue this anyway.

"I'm proud to announce the winner is…!"

**End of Iinchou's POV**

**At Mikan's Dressing Room…**

I finally finished my attire and I am quite sure that at least I look decent in this costume. I was combing my hair when suddenly a knock was heard at my door.

I opened the door and saw a lady at her mid-twenties, had dirty blonde hair and a gentle smile on her lips. I smiled back and asked "Um… who are you?" She was taken back and said "Sakura-san it is me Ichigo-neechan. Kokoro's private maid don't you remember?" I thought for a moment and suddenly memories started flashing through my mind. "OMG, Ichigo-neechan! I haven't seen you for a long time ever since Kokoro moved from out of town! I'm glad to see you." I held her hand excitedly I started reminiscing our memories.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sakura-san. But the real reason as to why I came here is to inform you about Kokoro-sama's cosplay contest." She said politely. I nodded and said "A cosplay contest? How interesting." I said as she fiddled with her fingers

"Um, it's not a normal contest. It has something to do with you." She said feeling uneasy. "What? Me? Why?" I asked obviously interested. "Um… well… you see… you have to kiss the winner." She with a cough. I twitched and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

**End of chapter 6**

**So peoples I finally had the courage to continue my fanfics… I am sorry if I disappointed you all but I wish you all would understand me… please don't hate me…**

**I'll leave the cliffhanger for you guys to guess what happens next… so who is the winner? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Hoping to have more love and care,**

**-angels cry018-**


	7. So, who's the lucky guy?

**Hey minna-san! It's been a while since I had updated ne?**

**Natsume: *throws stuff at me* Idiot you made them wait long to know that I'm the winner!**

**Me: Waaah! You won't let get away with this Natsume!**

* * *

**So, who's the lucky guy?**

**Natsume's POV**

_"I'm proud to announce the winner is…!" _

It was as if a bomb has suddenly landed at the venue… since the crowd suddenly silenced… creating an eerie quiet as all of them were eager to hear who won… Tsk, Poor hopeless losers. It's obvious that with their costumes no one would win. Chuckling to myself thinking 'so much for the contest.' no one can compare to the costumes of the elite.

I already know who the winner is. It's obvious by our expensive clothes. One of the five melodies is gonna be the winner. Like Ruka, well, he didn't really want to cosplay so he just combed his bangs to his face covering his eyes. And wore clothes like that Katekyo hitman Reborn character, Belphegor or something. Ah, Andou? Nah, I still think he doesn't fit Sebastian Michaelis. How about Kokoro? Wait where is he? Oh well. I'll see him later anyway. Maybe, Jiro? He'd have a chance. Oh yeah, his flight was this morning. Well then it's me then.

"Oi, Natsume you've been quiet since the start of the party. Why don't you try and live a little, won't you?" Andou said. "Tch, shadow, shut your mouth, and just wait from the goddamn result." I said annoyed. I can see him smirking. "Stop it you two. If I see you two fighting again I'll make sure to use this knives and stab you both." Ruka said frowning. "That is if you could see us. I mean with your bangs I won't even count that you could see a fly in front of you." Andou said smirking. We chuckled leaving Ruka flustered and blushing. "Baka!" he said blushing while getting ready to stab us. We just chuckled more while starting to make an escape.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Kokoro's POV**

"_I'm proud to announce the winner is…!"_

Shit. I'm so nervous. I so want to win that kiss from Mikan! I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help being hopelessly in love with her. But that's the point, I'm **hopeless**ly in love. See the emphasis on the hopeless? That's why I need to find ways to have moments with her. Whether she freaks out or not I will get that prize. I just have to pray to the Gods to answer my prayer.

I look to the elites and I can see them laughing and Ruka getting to ready to use those knives of his. I raised an eyebrow at them. Are they having fun or are they getting ready to kill each other. Well, that's not my problem. But I can't help feeling that I don't fit into this costume and it's telling me to change.

No matter. I know for one thing that overdoing things will be my downfall. So I should just suck it up and use this as an opportunity to catch Mikan's affection. I close my eyes and inhaled. Listening as Iinchou is finally going to say the name.

My eyes widened. He's the winner? What? I don't care if he has the most fitting costume here! I can totally see that he's smirking as Mikan is blushing, thinking if she should kiss him or not. That costume maybe expensive but it doesn't fit him! I should be the winner! Not him! I knew it! He acts as if he doesn't care about Mikan but the truth is he's interested in her! I won't let him get to her first. If it's war he wants then it's war he gets. After all all's fair in love and war. (Cue Koi wa sensou or Love is war by miku hatsune. Listen to vocaloid songs and it will brighten your day. ^v^)

**End of POV**

* * *

**Tsubasa's POV**

"_I'm proud to announce the winner is…!"_

Gosh, the tension is killing me. I mean come on; I'm surrounded by lifeless humans. And I don't mean zombies or corpses. But thinking about that makes me say "that would be cool." And at thought I stared at my two friends and one that was missing. I stared at Natsume and he was scowling for the hell of it. I mean he was seriously creating this deadly aura. I then looked at Ruka who I thought looked funny with all those bangs covering his face.

About the contest, I don't mind winning since I am Mikan's senpai after all. So I have to do everything to protect her from perverts like Natsume and Akira Tonouchi. I was excited to see what costume Mikan was wearing since I haven't seen her since the party started. I bet she will look incredibly cute in her outfit. I began thinking that she shall cosplay as Ciel in the episode where he wore an incredibly cute gown or dress something. But I can only imagine what she'll be wearing.

It was starting to get bored. So I decided to bother the two seated beside me. "Oi, Natsume you've been quiet since the start of the party. Why don't you try and live a little, won't you?" I said. "Tch, shadow, shut your mouth, and just wait from the goddamn result." he said annoyed. I smirked. "Stop it you two. If I see you two fighting again I'll make sure to use this knives and stab you both." Ruka said frowning. I suddenly remembered how weird he looked with those bangs in his face "That is if you could see us. I mean with your bangs I won't even count that you could see a fly in front of you." I said smirking. We chuckled leaving Ruka flustered and blushing. "Baka!" he said blushing while getting ready to stab us. We just chuckled more while starting to make an escape.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Argghhh! How come this always happen to me! Out of all the girls in that damn academy, the one who dislikes boys most is the one who is transferred in an all boys school. And now I have wait for them to announce a random winner that I have to freaking kiss! I have to lose my first kiss to a random stranger? Why?

It just comes to show that my luck is the worst. Wait? What if the winner is that jerk Hyuuga? No, I won't let that happen. I peeked at the door and saw Hyuuga's costume. Gasp! THAT HYUUGA LOOKS THE BEST AT THE PARTY. Though, Ruka-pyon does look cute in that Belphegor costume. Tsubasa-senpai even fixed his hair for the party. Sebastian? Tsubasa-senpai? Hmm… somehow I can't put them together. Though I hope somebody cosplayed as Ritsuka or Lelouch. I wonder if I look alright with my outfit.

Iinchou finally held the microphone and said the words everybody's been waiting for. "I'm proud to announce the winner is…!" I held my breath and waited for the following answer. I can feel the silence and auras of everyone in the party. Determination, fear, arrogance and confidence. I wonder how all of them will react once the winner was announced.

"People… I think we have a winner… and his name is **Reo Mouri**! Congratulations! You've won with your costume of Matt from death note. As said by the judges. Yours is simple but you know how to stay in character. Also there is originality and class. Congratulations!" (AN: Read at the end of the chapter)

Reo? Who was Reo? I never met him before. Was he in my class? I knew it! I was going to lose my first kiss to a stranger. I began to panic. When finally Iinchou entered my room and escorted me to the party. I finally said "Ah, Iinchou." he smiled at me and said "Mikan-chan don't worry, you look absolutely stunning. I smiled but thought. 'That wasn't what I was going to ask him.'

I stepped onto the stage and I see the men all looking at me wide eyed. Gaaahhh! I knew it I look horrible! Why! To hide my embarrassment I looked at the winner and I saw tantalizing violet gazing at me. I blushed. My heart beats fast. And I start to forget that there are other people in the room. He smirked causing me to blush more. Still smirking he made his way towards me. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth in a cool way, He said to me "Well, I can finally say that I am lucky to have won if I am to be honored with this lady's presence." I looked away and kept mentally scolding myself.

'Be strong Mikan, remember that all his words are only fake. He's just a playboy. Don't involve yourself with him.' He kept smirking and he said "I'm even more honored that I have a chance to taste your sweet lips." My eyes widened.

_He held my chin…_

_He made me look in his eyes…_

_He smiled…_

_He leaned in…_

_He kissed me…_

_Only 1 thought occurred to me… 'I'm screwed'_

**End of POV**

* * *

This isn't going to end well… Everybody can feel it.

_From Ruka's shock and surprise…_

_To Tsubasa's over protectiveness …_

_To Natsume's sudden jealousy…_

_To Mikan's confused feelings…_

_To Kokoro's fury…_

_And Reo's amusement._

Yes… All in all this is absolutely not gonna end well.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Yay! I finished this chapter! Whaddya guys think? Are you all surprised I chose Reo as the winner? Well it was supposed to be Kokoro but then I felt like watching Gakuen Alice all over again! And then I thought. Oh~ Reo would look hot in Matt's outfit. And then it hit me… I haven't updated in a looooooooonnnnggggg time… and I feel so ashamed for making you all wait long for this chapter… *sobs***

**I thank you all for supporting this fanfic… and thanks for waiting and wanting more of this! I won't stop writing!**

**As for the costumes…**

**Ruka as Belphegor- crack xD (I'm a fan of KHR btw)**

**Tsubasa as Sebastian- also crack :D (I'm in love with Kuroshitsuji)**

**Oh and the votes for Mikan's costume are done! :DDDD**

**And the winning costume is Lucia of Mermaid Melody!**

**And a new question…**

**I know you're all thinking of Natsume and Kokoro's costume…**

**The truth is I can't think of the perfect costume for them! I can't give them a crack costume! **

**So help me everyone… **

**What do you think is te most awesome costume for Natsume and Kokoro? (1 costume each)**

**Thank you for your support 3~**

**-angels cry018-**


End file.
